The Premiere
by Finnicks
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to the Deathly Hallows premiere. Enjoy. Oneshot Klaine.


Blaine walked his room for the sixth time, looking under books and behind his dresser.

"Can you find it? Come on Blaine we're going to be late." Kurt's voice resonated from the phone in Blaine's hand, he was on speakerphone.

"I knew I had them somewhere, just this afternoon..." Blaine muttered, his costume wouldn't be complete without the glasses.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." Kurt's voice was amused, "if your room wasn't so messy you might be able to find things when you needed them."

"Hmmmm..." Blaine said distractedly, he opened his closet and rummaged around a bit, phone still in hand. "Hey, I found my tie! And one for you. I hope you're wearing what I told you to Kurt." Blaine said, grabbing the said ties. And with a flourish he tied the red and gold tie around his neck. He pocketed the green one for Kurt.

"Of course. You're not the only one who knows Harry Potter inside and out, Blaine." Kurt's voice sounded slightly insulted, but Blaine could hear the grin in it as well.

Coincidentally, both Blaine and Kurt's favorite thing to talk about after Vogue, was Harry Potter. Kurt liked the characters, Blaine liked the magic, and he thought it'd be a good musical.

"Accio damn glasses!" Blaine said frustratedly, trying to remember where he'd put them. He stepped and tripped over the edge of a stack of text books laying on the floor. "Damn." Blaine said, his knee throbbed. But he was staring right at a pair of wire rimmed, circular glasses. "Found them." Blaine panted, getting up and locating his phone.

"Awesome. Are you okay? I heard something heavy fall." Kurt was giggling, but he did sound concerned... a bit.

"I'm fine, and my costume is complete." Blaine said, turning to look at himself in his mirror. White dress shirt, black pants, red and gold Gryffindor tie, black robes. He was ready. Blaine grinned at his messy hair, oh Kurt would get a kick out of that. "On my way, okay?" he said, into his cell.

"Okay see you when you get here." Kurt said nonchalantly, hanging up.

Blaine sighed a little, he could never tell if Kurt was actually serious about him or not. Sometimes he seemed to like Blaine quite a lot, others he seemed just vaguely interested in him. Blaine knew how he felt about Kurt though, he liked him. And not just as a friend, sometimes Blaine caught himself thinking about Kurt's clear voice, and his soft brown eyes. But for now they were just friends, just friends going to see The Deathly Hallows premiere together.

Blaine grabbed some money and the tickets and headed out the door. He started his car and drove off into the night, headed towards Kurt's house.

Kurt paced his room, he had his "costume" on already. But he felt it needed something more, something to add a little zing. His hair was neatly combed back as usual, but his white dress shirt and black pants just seemed so...plain.

Kurt was still looking for something to jazz up his costume when he heard a honk from downstairs.

"Kurt, Blaine's here!" Finn yelled from the living room, he was playing some sort of video game. Shooting monsters and people. Fun, Kurt thought unimpressed. He was going to The Deathly Hallows premiere, nothing could get him down.

He took one last look in the mirror, and then left his room to meet Blaine. Blaine, Kurt couldn't get him off his mind. They hadn't spent any real time together in a while, and Kurt was looking forward to almost three whole hours of just him and Blaine.

Blaine met Kurt with a smile, "I have something for you." He said, tossing Kurt the Slytherin tie as he buckled himself into the passenger's seat.

"Slytherin?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow? Looking down at the soft green and silver tie in his hand.

"They always get what they want. Are attractive, and know how to dress well." Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt blushed a little, had Blaine just called him attractive? "Okay, so you're a Gryffindor?" He said, eying Blaine's red and gold get up.

"I'm Harry freakin' Potter." Blaine said motioning to his glasses.

"Where's your scar, Harry freakin' Potter?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, erm... well you see." Blaine looked panicked, and searched the car for a marker, a found one and attempted to open it without hitting other traffic.

"Here, give it to me." Kurt said, "I don't want you to crash." He took the marker and brushed Blaine's hair from his forehead. His hair was so _messy_, but it suited him; and more importantly suited Harry freakin' Potter.

"Wait till we stop," Blaine said, "I don't want the scar all over my face." he stuck his tongue out at Kurt and Kurt smiled.

Pulling into a free spot at the theater, Blaine turned to face Kurt. "Okay, now you can draw on my face. Just try not to mess it up too bad, okay?"

"I'll try my best." Kurt said, leaning forward. He uncapped the marker and held to Blaine's forehead, drawing a lightning shaped shape on Blaine.

Blaine was entranced in Kurt's eyes, while he was drawing his eyes were so focused, so clear and bright. He was suddenly aware at how close Kurt was, he could smell his soapy, boy-ish scent.

Kurt leaned away, viewing his work. "You don't look half bad." He stated finally.

Blaine tore himself away from Kurt's gaze and flipped open the sun visor mirror. He looked at himself carefully. "I approve." He said, flipping the visor shut and turning back to Kurt. He laughed, "Kurt, dear, that is not how you wear a tie."

Kurt looked down at his tie, he'd just put it around his neck. "I know, I haven't gotten to tying it yet." He said, flustered, had Blaine just called him "dear"?

"Let me tie it," Blaine said. He grabbed the tie's ends and started tying the tie.

Kurt was surprised and pleased at this new arrangement. He was very close to Blaine, and he had to admit, the glasses did bring out a lot of hazel in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's gaze was fixated on the tie, but when he looked up he saw Kurt staring at him. He grinned, and leaned closer, "am I making you uncomfortable?" Blaine whispered, running his hands lightly down Kurt's chest. Their faces were almost touching, Blaine inhaled Kurt's scent, a smell that was purely him. Closing his eyes, Blaine trailed his fingers down Kurt's arm, his fingers finding Kurt's. Their hands fit together like they were made for each other, and both of them felt the thrill of touch.

Kurt wasn't quite sure what to make of any of this. He felt so complete with Blaine around, and now Blaine seemed to be feeling the same way. Or at least was acting like it. Kurt held Blaine's hand reveling in the warmth and strength he found. Kurt felt brave, he felt brave and courageous. He felt more alive then he ever had before, he leaned closer to Blaine and kissed him.

Blaine was still just enjoying being close to Kurt, not really thinking about anything when Kurt had kissed him. It was like everything Blaine had imagined it to be and more, Kurt was gentle but still passionate, and Blaine knew there was nothing he wanted more then to be in this moment with Kurt.

When Blaine leaned away, grinning like an idiot—a happy idiot. Kurt started smiling too. "Wow," Blaine said, breathlessly, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"I- I hope that was okay." Kurt said, blushing.

Blaine looked at him curiously, "okay?" He asked, looking slightly incredulous. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now, Kurt. But I thought I should let you get over Karofsky first." Blaine grinned his lopsided grin. "And it seems you have," Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Come on, let's get our seats."


End file.
